A directional microphone utilizes front and rear porting to sense the difference between the instantaneous air pressures which impinge on its two surfaces. If an unwanted sound arrives from front of the user, who is talking directly into front of the microphone, it will pass the rear inlet first and with a distance delay reaches the front inlet (facing the user). An internal delay at the rear inlet to the diaphragm is optimally designed to time to cancel the distance delay, thus allowing the unwanted sound to reach the diaphragm from both inlets simultaneously and therefore being cancelled. Directional microphones have traditionally been used with portable units. In many applications directional microphones are remotely located, either attached to ones clothing or to a strap belt, both for hands free operation. Referring to FIG. 1, an example of the attachment of a microphone 102 to the clothing of an operator 106 is shown. The microphone 102 includes a front port 104 and a rear port 108 (in the back, not shown). Since the operator can no longer speak directly into the front port 104 his voice waves reach the rear port 108 out of timing sync with those reaching the front port 104. This timing corruption, essential to the operation of the directional microphone 102, results in a reduction of the level of the electrical signal produced by the microphone 102 in response to the voice waves. In many situations this problem is so significant that the operator is forced to remove the microphone and use it in a hands on manner defeating the purpose of the remoteness of the microphone. It is therefore clear that a need exists for a directional microphone that can also be used in hands free applications where the operator does not directly talk into the microphone.